


I love you, Link

by iconicmorrison



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Lemon, Mute Link, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, blonde link, i still suck at writing male reader, im sorry, soft smut, straight into the porn baby, vocal reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicmorrison/pseuds/iconicmorrison
Summary: You haven't seen your hero in a week, and you want to show him just how much you've missed him. (Reader uses female pronouns.)
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	I love you, Link

**Author's Note:**

> Hii im super sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, I wrote this at 2 AM oop

His soft, pink lips gently nipped your neck, the soft love marks growing more rapid, and needy. A quiet gasp escaped your lips as he gently laid you down on to the plush bed that had been behind you. You hadn't seen your hero in about a week, he had been travelling, and you had been helping out around the Knight Academy. Part of you wished you'd see Link in the academy still, wearing his stiff green uniform that matched his bright eyes oh so well. Link had just recently graduated from the academy, and now that he didn't have to return to the building, you dreaded going in to help. Truth be told, you'd only started 'helping out' around the academy just to catch a peak of Link. You'd seen him prior, walking around Skyloft with Zelda, but you'd never talked to him. After about a month or so, you'd gone up to him and talked to him. It took you a moment to realize he couldn't speak, yet sign. Once you figured it out, you did your best to communicate with him, Link laughing every so often at your attempts to sign something. You didn't know it, but he'd fallen in love with you then and there. The fact that you'd tried your hardest to communicate with him through sign meant the world to him. 

Even now, when he'd sign to you that he loved you, you'd still get jealous thinking about all the times he'd walked around with Zelda herself. Who the hell were you kidding, Zelda was cute and you knew it. You'd always trusted your hero, and a part of you knew he'd never betray your trust. You couldn't help but worry, though. 

A warm, soft hand palming you through your pants broke you from your thoughts.

'You're thinking too much.' Link signed quickly, before capturing your lips with his.

You sighed into his mouth, and wrapped your arms around the soft material of his uniform. God, you'd never grow tired of seeing him in this thing. He pulled back gently, gazing into your eyes. Link always knew how you felt somehow. 

"I'm sorry. I just keep worrying..." You trailed off, sighing.

'About what?' He signed.

You flushed pink, realizing what you were about to say sounded quite silly,"...That you'll see Zelda and favor her over me." 

A frown formed on the blonde's face, and he signed quickly,'That would never happen. I love you, and you only.'

You smiled slightly,"I know, Link,"

He chuckled quietly before dipping down onto your neck, peppering soft kisses over the area. You loved that even though Link was mute, he'd still let out quiet chuckles. His noises were always the cutest. 

His kisses grew more feverish as his greed grew, something you knew would happen eventually. The warmth from his palm returned to your clothed sex as he gingerly pushed his hand against you. Something Link loved about you was how needy you were. How ready you were to beg and plead for him at his call. He liked being in control, and you trusted him completely. His kisses traveled from your neck, to your jawline, and to the point in which your ear connected with your head. You moaned and threw your head back as he licked a stripe down that path, his warm tongue making you shiver. 

Both of his hands made their way to your top, sliding it off of you with ease. He let out a sigh at what he saw, your bra sending a rush through him. He loved that you always wore the cutest matching sets. You shivered as he ran his hands down your sides, gently sliding his fingers into the waistband of your pants. He slid them down slowly, and you helped to kick them off. You liked that Link always took it slow, and never really rushed anything. He was one to enjoy the act of physical contact, and make sure it was pleasureful for you, and not just him.

He expressed a quiet,"mmh..." as his hands squeezed what they could of your breasts.

His thumbs pulled down your bra, the material slowly dragging against your now peaked nipples. Biting your lip in an attempt to silence yourself, you threw your head back and braced for what was about to come. He traced your nipples with his first finger, his tongue flicking across one of them. He couldn't help himself, and within a couple of seconds, he had his whole mouth around you. While his tongue worked on one, his opposite hand was pinching, squeezing, and massaging the other. He knew just how to pleasure you, and you'd never get tired of it.

"Link..." You whined, not sure what you were pleading for. 

It just felt so good, anytime he touched your body you were on fire. A blissful fire that spread throughout your lungs, then your whole body. You burned with each touch, savoring the feel of his soft fingertips against you. You loved that the blonde hero was genuine enough to share this side of himself with you. A side that nobody else got to see. Outside of the bedroom he was a hero, a stout young man with a fierce attitude. But behind closed doors, he was a soft, gentle thing. He'd always stop and ask if you were alright, and he worried more about you than he did himself.

He raised his eyebrows toward you, questioning what you wanted. You could only whine and buck your hips up, a pool of heat settling in between your thighs. Link loved tasting you, and god did it get him going when he saw how wet you were for him. The fact that he could make someone so hot and bothered really stirred him up.

He chuckled quietly before making his way down your body in small kisses, his gentle lips setting your skin ablaze. Your scent filled his nose as he made his way toward you sex, biting his lip and looking at you. He loved that you displayed yourself like this for him, nothing was better than being with you, alone. 

He ran his tongue along your clothed clit, able to taste you even on top of your panties. Damn, he'd really gotten you wet. He let out a quiet groan at this, and continued licking stripes up your clothed sex.

"C'mon Link," You panted, swatting his olive green hat off of his head and running your fingers through his dirty blonde hair. 

He laughed quietly before grabbing your panties with his teeth, and slowly, agonizingly dragging them down your legs. You quickly kicked them off once you got the chance, eager to feel him so close. He returned the energy, shoving his face between your legs to moment he could. He put his tongue to work on your sensitive nub, and brought his fingers up to tease your entrance. He always took his time in preparing you, he never wanted to hurt you. And honestly, that thought was far from your mind. You wanted this boy to do whatever he could all at once, no matter how dirty and sinful it was. You loved every touch, every sound, every grasp. You loved Link.

Your back arched in an attempt to get closer to him, and your thighs wrapped around his head. Your fingers were still woven into his soft hair, tugging gently every now and then to encourage him. Though he liked taking the reigns, you knew he needed encouragement. He wanted to know he was making you feel good. And god, if your ragged moans at the moment weren't getting that point across, you weren't sure what would.

Your first orgasm washed over you quickly, a flash of white entering your vision as your walls clamped around Link's fingers, now soaked with your juices. He bit his lip and gently pulled his fingers out, putting them in his mouth to taste you. He moaned at the taste, his cheeks burning red. Fuck, this boy was hot. 

You tugged on his hair, prompting him to climb back up your body, just before pulling on his clothing.

"Take it off," you whined.

He smirked, signing,'Impatient, are we?'

You frowned and leaned up, connecting your lips for a quick kiss, before pulling back to say,"Maybe...Or maybe I can't take it anymore and I want you to fuck me," You chuckled.

He laughed so quietly you almost couldn't hear it, before standing up off of the bed, and undressing himself. He knew you liked watching him undress himself, and he honestly did it just for you. He pulled his layers off quickly, his slim, yet muscular build only turning you on more. You groaned at the sight of him in only his boxers, the tips of his cutely pointed ears burning red. 

It somewhat embarrassed him to do things like this, but he was comfortable with you, and he loved you. You motioned for him to join you, and he replied by signing,

'Well what else would I do?'

You snorted and said,"Sorry I was trying to be nice, jackass,"

He frowned and signed,'I was messing with you...'

"I know," You smiled against his lips, pulling him as close as possible,"I was messing with you too, baby. I don't think I could ever be mean to you."

He smiled contently, his lips blushing a bright pink, as he signed,'I love how soft you are. I love you,'

"I love you too." You smiled, before pulling him on top of you.

Instantaneously he began to grind his hips into yours, quiet groans and whines escaping his mouth. You knew he'd give in if you just asked him to fuck you, but you also knew that he was a big foreplay fan, and he enjoyed teasing you. You decided to let him have his fun.

He began to spread soft kisses across your chest, his hands gingerly groping your breasts. He was always so soft with you, like he was afraid of hurting you. You knew you wouldn't mind if he was a little rougher, in fact, it would be hot if he was. But Link was overall a soft and gentle person with you, not that you were complaining. Before you knew it he'd discarded his boxers onto the floor, and you assumed he couldn't wait any longer. You agreed.

He slowly slid his cock head across your entrance, lubing himself with your juices. He never seemed to need to use lube, as he'd take however long he needed beforehand to get you ready for him, and to him, it wouldn't matter if it took hours. What a softie. But your softie.

He pushed just the head of his length into you, his gaze steady on your face, scanning for any signs of discomfort or hesitation. You smiled softly at him and nodded, initiating him to slide the rest of his length into you very slowly. Link wasn't monsterly huge, but he had a good size cock that rocked your world. If he really wanted to, he could make you come in two thrusts. Instead, he gave you time to adjust to his size, and he didn't move until you gave him the say so.

"You can move baby," You sighed.

He leaned downward, resting his forehead against yours, and he began to slide himself in and out of your wet sex. The sounds were obscene, in which they made your face turn pink, but your lover didn't really seem to notice. He stared into your eyes softly, his lips daring to connect with yours. You wrapped you arms around his back, your nails making contact with the soft skin. You gently ran them down his back, leaving faint pink marks. Reminders of what was happening for a later time. Link loved when you marked each other up. He loved that people knew you were his, and he was yours. There was nothing that brought him more happiness than you.

His pace increased over a large amount of time, his hips now rapidly slapping against yours. The sounds of wet skin on skin echoed throughout the room, along with your moans and his noises. 

"Link..." You tried to warn him, and you assumed he got the message, as he doubled his pace, and put his hand to work rubbing circles on your over worked bundle of nerves. That sent you into a frenzy, an electrifying shock travelling throughout your whole body. Your walls clenched around him and you threw your head back, eliciting a moan like no other. 

Hearing this sent him over the edge, the warm, tightness of your sex adding to it. He moaned the loudest you'd ever heard him, before spilling himself inside of you. He rode his high until it was over, slowly thrusting in and out of you, until it ended in both of you laying there, Link on top of you, basking in the after glow.

'Are you alright?' He signed sloppily.

"Just fine," You smiled, wrapping your arms around him,"I love you, Link. Thank you for being so kind to me, and so soft with me."

His face flushed pink once again and he signed,'I love you so much. Thank you for being here for me.'

You'd only ever thought love like this existed in fairy tales, yet here you were, with your own hero, expressing your love.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find your fairy tale love, I promise <3\. Also if you enjoyed this, I have multiple other NSFW works !


End file.
